Bite Me
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Christian, Adam and Y2J are writeing the story of their lives as vampires in the WWE. It's all about past lovers, fighting, death and of course blood sucking. And this all started because of Christian's movie marathon. Slash Y2J, Edge, Christian Cage


**A/N: Okay I thought I should say a few things about my other stories.**

**Black Rose: Paused until I get over my writers block**

**Love: I'm going to start doing request soon.**

**All the other stuff: I'm going to re-write some of my older storys**

**Okay anyways..Since I love vampires and the three blonde canadians I thought I would write this and yes it will be different then Blood Lust.**

**Tell me if you like it R&R**

**BTW: This contains Male on male blow job..and one of the male is HHH.....I know yucky but don't kill me yet.**

_---------------_

_Okay, I thought I would point out before I start this. I did not want to write this. It was Christian's idea. He just finished his Brad Pitt maraton and got the idea we should start writeing a book type thing. He always loved that certian movie with Brad and Tom. Oh ya if you haven't guessed yet we are vampires. Adam, Christian and myself......Thee Y2J are blood suckers. _

_It's not a bad life. It kicks ass. We stay young forever and we will never die. Being a vampire has another perk. Lots of lovers and for us three it's alot of male lovers. Yes, we are gay vampires. I've been through most of the rosters. Exsept a handful of them because they are also vampires. Other vampires are, Hunter, Shane McMahon, Steph, Dave Bitchtisa and Shawn. _

_Anyways, I better tell you a bit of my story. I was changed after I got drunk with Christian and Adam. Their buddy Grangel got me when I was in the toilet. I didn't really care that I got changed. I mean I get to stay this good looking forever and stuff like that. It was pretty kick ass and some of the boys liked it. Two of the boys were the Hardys. They loved being passed around between Christian, Adam and I. Though they seemed like good nice boys..They were alittle whoreish. I still remeber the first time I saw Jeff._

**------------------**

"Good job tonight Chris." Adam said slapping my back. I yelped and jumped. I was dropped hard on my back and the basturd knew that.

" Don't touch me you fuck." I swore glareing at him my eyes turning jet black eyes. He just laughed.

" Calm down big boy. Go get changed. We are going out tonight." The taller blonde said walking to his own locker room. I started walking to mine but I stopped when I saw Hunter's locker room door was opened allittle. I stopped and looked inside.

" What does he want?" Hunter asked smirking at a blue haired boy. I heard alot of laughter. There was a large group of people in there.

" He wants Matty. Right kid?" Shawn asked ruffling the kids hair. The kid just kept glareing. He slapped Shawn's hand away.

" Well...He knows what to do. Someone strip him." Hunter ordered unziping his own pants.

" I can take off my own fuckin' clothes." The kid spat. Face of an angel but he talks like a trucker. The blue haired boy pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He was pale and covered in lean muscles. I smirked when I saw he had a belly button ring. I looked over at Hunter who was jacking himself off as the kid undressed. He was a sick screwed up vampire.

" Take off your pants Jeff." Hunter said closeing his eyes.

" You sick fuckin', fag, ass, whore, cock suckin' slut." Jeff mumbled undoing his baggy jeans. My smile grew larger when I realized he wasn't wearing underware. I stared at his large manhood. I was a happy camper. But I felt like pukeing when I saw Hunter was not wearing pants.

" You know what to do you little whore." HHH said laughing as he pushed Jeff to his knees. Though I would have killed myself by then, Jeff still glared at him. Jeff looked at him in sheer definace. That look got him a slap across the face. The blue haired boy just spit out a mouthful of blood and smirked at Hunter.

" Is that all you got?" Jeff asked in that slow sourthern drawl. Hunter growled and pushed Jeff's head into his lap. From the looks on HHH's face Jeff was sucking him off. My wrestleing tights got alot tighter. My eyes were on Jeff. He looked so sexy everything about him drove me crazy. The way he tucks his hair behind his ear almost girlishly, the way he didn't care that the rest of the locker room was stareing hungerly at his pale ass but the hotest was that he had that same look in his eyes, that definaces.

Within five mintes Hunter was moaning and swareing. He splatered his load over Jeff's face and chest. Jeff just wiped his face off with his shirt and pulled his pants back on. He stood up and kept glareing at Hunter.

" Where the fuck is Matty?" Jeff asked.

" Shawn grab his brother." HHH said pulling his pants back up. Shawn smirked and went to one of the lockers. He hit it a couple times and it opened. The first thing I saw was a tanned lump. When I looked closer, it was a young man. His wrists and ankles were tied together. He wasn't wearing anything but a cross. Matt was struggleing against the ropes, he was freaking out.

" You stupid mother fuckin', cock sucking whore." Damn this kid had a mouth on him. He struggled to undo the rope around his brothers wrists. Without a word he had his brother untied. Jeff wrapped his arm around his brothers waist. The kis was swearing like a salor the whole way as the walked out of the locker room. I thought I should interduce myself.

" Um....Hi..I'm Chris Jericho." I said looking the kids up and down. Jeff smirked at me.

" Hi. I'm Jeff Hardy." He said looking at me with thoses large green eyes. They were lusty. "And I'll be seeing you very soon." He whispered in my ear.I didn't have a chance to say anything. He left without another word.

" Dude?" It was Adam. He was smirking at me. Christain was holding his hand. They both gave me that look. The your such a slut look. That look also means I'm have some fun with them tonight. " Go shower and get dressed. We are meeting them later." Adam said smacking my ass. I was in a daze as I slowly walked to my locker room.

**-------------------**

_Yup, Jeff is a bit of a slut but Matt ain't a saint either. Those boys have fun with everyone and hell I've seen them go at it a few times with each other. Well, I don't know what else to say. And as of this moment Adam is standing over me. It's his turn next. So, so long._

_Save you later _

_Y2J_


End file.
